intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
The RCIS Arc
Republic Intelligence Officer; Sharper: Deadeyes (Tech); Nataysha: Foresenics; Nikolai: Deadeyes (Leader); Loadeye: Deadeyes (Senior Officer and Guise Officer); Gregory: Medical Examiner; Gears: Deadeyes (Communications Officer); Zachary: Medical Examiner; Jung-Tee Kah: Republic Liaison Officer; Malashenko: RCIS Director ]] The RCIS Arc, or the Republic Criminal Investigation Arc, is one of the 4 main branches of the Intelonian Chronicles. Its centered around the Oakutaruian Region of the Republic, more importantly the RCIS Headquarters of the Lower Republic Territory. Its mainly around Nikolai Fornnell and his squad the "Deadeyes" as they travel across the Republic to solve cases that have been left open by the people of the Galaxy. Prologue The Prologue starts off with a series of murders and disappearences across the City of Metro. An RCIS Officer, arrives in Metro to see that a murder just outside the Starport, after seeing the recruit is taken in as a plauisble suspect by the Metro's RCIS Branch. After being prosecuted by the RCIS almost sent to jail, a new murder similar to that found at the starport is caught out by Gerrimack Bridge. From there the RCIS soon realizes the recruit wasn't the culprit. By then the Deadeyes were returning after a long investigation on the planet Torbin when the cases of murders and disappearences across Metro have skyrocketed when the Deadeyes left. The leader of the Deadeyes, Nikolai Fornnell spots the Recruit seeing it was the same person he was talking to before arriving back in Metro, decided to bring him into the Deadeyes to finally stop the mass amount of murders and disappearences that was plaguing the RCIS Hometown. After much stalking and clue searching RCIS soon found out on the murders, they were all tied to a former civilian turned possessed serial killer. It's revealed that the killer's family was lost at sea, and the Metro Naval Yard couldn't do anything to rescue nor salvage any remains for proper mourning. Now on revenge path, he begins to assassinate Navy Personnel, but due to his aim he kills civilians. Thanks to the RCIS Officer and his abilities they were able to take down the insane civilian and bring him to justice. '''Case# 0010 The Metro Range Murders ' After solving some cases, the Recruit is given the name ''Probee, due to his mess up on the last mission, however to Nikolai, he does has potential just need to tap it. Well to prove his worth in the Deadeyes, Malashenko gives Nikolai a case out in the Metro Range, a dead Navy Commander that was in charge of the Republic Cruiser ''Halifax. ''The RCIS is tasked to find the killer before the Republic Command gets word of the Navy Commander's death. It's turns out the Commander is the son of the Shanksville Naval Yard's General, who's in close friends with Supreme Chancellor Solanos. They needed to keep the Republic Command out of the loop to prevent a massive search and involvement with multiple investigations that the higher ups conduct on. Now sent to the Metro Range, they pull facts up on the Navy Commander. They reveal alot of information on the Navy Commander being a native to Oakutarui III, they pull up more information that the Commander was highly respected in the City of Metro. Before long several paparazzi surround the RCIS Headquarters, getting Malashenko swarmed by not only the RCIS Higher ups, but the Republic High Command. This brings the case wide open for the entire Republic Naval Command. Enraged, he demand that Nikolai to get the case solved before the High Command gets up to the Supreme Chancellor. Now being pressured, he tasked the Deadeyes to quickly search for possibilities, soon, he sent the Probee out to the City to meet up with the Street Liaison, Jung-Tee Kah, who is tasked on getting alot of info for the RCIS Crew. Utilizing the methods RCIS has, Probee gets word that the Commander was part of the testing protocol for an unknown chip that he was forced to participate by a manufacturing plant located out by Kimseytown. Soon the Probee along with Sharper and Gears, are sent to Kimseytown to ask questions on the plant, only to be shut out. This brings suspicion till they return with a subpoena from the Metro Court Circut. They find out that chips were ordered by an unknown contact whom they can only say is "Kallipher". It's revealed that Kallipher activated the chip in the Navy Commander which caused him to go crazy before he suffered from a stroke. With this information they bring forward the Commander was killed by an unknown person. With this information, it's enough to calm the higher ups. Thanks to the Probee and his investigative skills, they were able to evade pressure on the RCIS. '''Case# 0012 Kallipher''' In the midst of solving a case, the Probee begins to act out of normal, replacing several actions that were key to solving the case they were working on. At first the Deadeyes get annoyed at the officer for doing this, but it gets much worst when one of the higher ups come to RCIS Headquarters and in a burst of actions the probee nearly attacks one of the higher ups. It's before long Sharper and Gears restrain the Probee before yelling out "Kallipher!" This begins to send a message to the higher ups on who Kallipher is. But since they can't risk bringing out any more clues, they had to bring the Probee up into lockup before the officer is released yet alone released into the city of Metro. Before long Probee is back to normal, acting calm and collect but has no memory of what transpired. This begins a search by Sharper who remembers what the symptoms of the late Navy Commander (Mentioned in Metro Murders). Soon Nataysha delves into her forensics that can help solve the Probee and whats ailing the officer. It gets to the point she along with most of RCIS and GTAC is hacked by an unknown source, computers all over the RCIS began to display "Kallipher strikes again" It sends RCIS into lockdown and soon the Naval Yard is locked down aswell. Before long the source disappears before Gears can track down the source. Leaving the RCIS and Deadeyes shocked at what happened. Category:RCIS Category:Republic Category:Chronicles